


Blood and Love

by Oonomie



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Blood Kink, Bloodlust, Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Dry Humping, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, end me please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:51:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8196650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oonomie/pseuds/Oonomie
Summary: Hanzo gets heated by the sight of Jesse covered in blood and he acts upon it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry to all who read and eyes get burned.
> 
> Btw say hello to my second abomination fic, I write one every time my friend and I have a competition to write the most desterbing fan fiction we can. If you have any prompts or characters do tell us. 
> 
> We will literally write horrific things that make us really uncomfortable (part of the competition) but I am the only one who actually publishes my finished monstrosities.
> 
> As for ships, we prefer characters we know, so basically any characters from videogames.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: https://oonomie.tumblr.com/

Heat of the battle field, the terror of walking the rope of life and death, oh how it fuelled Hanzo's boiling blood. 

He eyed Jesse, not able to tell the difference from the sweat and the blood that covered his body head to toe, but oh how he loved it.

Jesse looked up with concern, they were only just able to escape the ambush, sadly leaving the remaining bodies of their team members. The slaughter had been brutal, screams of friends echoed in the minds of Jesse and Hanzo, all the way to oblivion where it came back to haunt them.

"Hey, Darlin', you alright?" Jesse's voice calm, hiding the adrenalin and fear pooling in the pit of his stomach.

Hanzo was not fine, he stood in silence. The fear of loosing Jesse, the only man who made him feel alive, it was too much to bear. Yet that same fear also arose an erotic sensation. This was not right, Hanzo knew this was not right. To feel so alive when he was so close to death, oh how he craved it.

"Hanzo, you seem shooken. Is everythin' okay?" Jesse took off his hat and took a step closer. His eyes looking upon Hanzo's knitted brow, following down to the teeth that bit his bottom lip.

He couldn't help it anymore, if this was a sin, heaven be damned. He pinned Jesse to the wall in a heated rush, panting from the heat swelling within his groin.

"Hey!" Jesse was alert. "Calm down, what's the matt-"

Before he could finish the word Hanzo pulled him into a heated kiss, Jesse's eyes widened as he held on to his lovers arms.

Hanzo swiped his tongue across Jesse's blood soaked lips, cooing for him to pry them open. Jesse stood stiff, still trying to comprehend the reason to these sudden events.

Hanzo gripped his hair and tugged his head back, allowing access to Jesse's warm mouth. His heart began to race, still confused as to why Hanzo was doing this.

The metallic tang filled their senses as tongues brushed against one another. Hanzo exploring his lovers mouth, sucking and nipping and his bottom lip. Jesse came to his senses and pushed Hanzo back, he needed answers.

"Wait," he caught his breath through swollen lips. "What- wh- why- this? what your doing, what-" he couldn't muster words to match his scrambled thoughts.

"I need you," the only answer Hanzo offered as he leaned in again.

Jesse tried to protest before feeling a hard member press against his thigh. Oh, god, that feeling send a warmth to Jesse's own groin. He was confused, he loved Hanzo, but something like his? after losing people they cared for? It was a sensation alien to him, and to Hanzo.

Jesse lost all sense of rationality, there was no redemption for sin like this. Hanzo pressed his lips on Jesse's, this time harder, with more passion. Passion? No, something more animalistic, losing all thought and relying only in instinct.

Hanzo pulled him down to the floor, laying on top of him. He lapped up the blood on his lovers neck, biting and sucking, leaving marks to show that Jesse was his, and his only. He moved his hips, using the slick if the fluid covering both their bodies for pleasure. Grinding on Jesse's leg, his breath hitched the faster he went.

Hanzo grew warmer and his body ached in desperation. He needed- he needed- needed what? God who knows, whatever he needed it was this, this exact moment, this feeling of pleasure and guilt.

He moved faster and Jesse moaned from the unease of his arousals neglect. The blood, so warm against Hanzo's member, and how it cooled and threaded to crust as the air began to cool it every time he trusted. Sweat from his brow mixed with the blood as it ran down his face. 

Close, so close, the feeling, it was indescribable. There was no thoughts, just movement and the gradually growing panting from Hanzo as he moved faster.

With a final thrust he came is a loud yelp. Now there was no telling the difference between the sweat, the blood and Hanzo's bodily fluids. But one thing was for sure, Jesse had been denied pleasure long enough.

Hanzo arose, legs trembling from his state of exhaustion. He fell to his knees and embraced Jesse with a soft kiss.

He slowly began to remove the blood soaked clothes from his lover, revealing patches of the red liquid that seeped though and stained his skin. He began to kiss every once of skin, starting from Jesse's collar bone and working his way down, trailing over his abdomen and reaching above his pelvis.

Hanzo looked up to see Jesse and his pulled blown wide as he stared down, waiting for what was to happen next. Hanzo unbuttoned the front of Jesse's jeans and slid them down to his thighs. Blood still showing on his once grey boxers. 

Hanzo made work of it, mouthing at the bulge and lapping up the metallic taste he craved. Jesse moaned as Hanzo slid his hands down the waistband and slid them down.

His throbbing arousal, now exposed to the heated air. The head beading precum that posed and mixed with the red. Hanzo lowered his mouth and licked the tip, this earned him a moan. He worked his tongue over the slit, a light pressure added that slowly grew stronger. Jesse's breath hitched and he began panting g in light breaths.

Hanzo look the head into his mouth and teased it with his tongue, swirling around. Jesse bit his lip, he wanted more, needed more, and that's what Hanzo gave him.

He lowered his head and Jesse gasped and gripped his hair with great force. Hanzo loved the metallic taste and craved the salt he wished more of.

He started slow, pulling all the way up and going down in an agonizing pace. He refused to go faster despite Jesse bucking his hips and pushing Hanzo's head lower.

Jesse began to moan begs and pleads for Hanzo to let him have his release, god he needed it. Hanzo, amused with Jesse and his uncharacteristic cries of need, began to pick up the pace.

Yes, this is what he needed, his grip tightening on Hanzo's hair. As a reward for his patience Hanzo let his mouth be used.

Jesse, began to thrust and used Hanzo's head to take him to the hilt. He felt his head hit the back of his throat. Over and over he moved, Hanzo gaged at the feeling, eyes tearing up but he pressed on. From the sound of Jesse's rapid and untimely breathing he could tell he was close.

Close he was, with a few more thrusts he rode out his orgasm, spilling into Hanzo's mouth. He tried to swollow as much as he could ,but it overflowed and dripped out of his mouth and down his chin.

Jesse eased his hands off Hanzo's hair and cupped his face. He brought him close for a tender kiss, it was good to feel alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Btw, all criticism is welcome, you love this fic? Please tell me. You hate this fic? Please tell me. You think there is something I can do to improve my work? Please tell me.
> 
> All oppinions are valid and help me produce better writing (or more cringe worthy in this case.)


End file.
